Le temps s'écroule
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: Le vent souffle, les oiseaux volent, le temps défile, les années passent... Et elle demeure, seule, sous cet arbre, retenant une parcelle de son passé, refusant de la laisser fuir. On dit que le temps est réparateur, mais pour Ino, il n'est que destructeur.


_Je vous conseille comme musique d'accompagnement_: watch?v=VPKJ_Huc_c8

**Le Temps S'écroule**

De l'autre coté du village, ils rient boivent et dansent... Ils sont heureux. Voir leur bonheur est sûrement pour moi le plus grand supplice auquel j'ai eu droit durant ces vingt-six années de ma vie. Je m'éloigne et m'isole dans cet endroit perdu où j'avais passé mon enfance... Je me suis enfuie dans l'espoir de retrouver une consolation dans mon passé, et remettre les pieds dans ces lieux m'a ramenée dix années en arrière. j'ai retrouvé ma douce enfance qui m'attendait, les bras grands ouverts. Je me suis assise sous cet arbre où fleurissent mes souvenirs, et j'ai eu en l'espace d'un instant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon innocence.

Je suis retournée à cet endroit où éclate mon passé comme une source claire dans la quelle je me baigne délicatement. Je me surprends à rêver de ce qui fût, jadis. Je revois ce passé que j'ai longtemps considéré comme un quotidien ennuyeux et vide. Ces moments que j'ai passé auprès d'Asuma sensei, Choji et lui étaient pour moi presque un supplice, et le fait d'avoir été choisie dans leur équipe m'importunait au plus haut point. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec nostalgie et mélancolie que je revois tous mes souvenirs auprès d'eux défiler devant mes yeux... C'est comme si c'était hier.

Les nuages se dessinent, et je vois des formes toutes aussi majestueuses les unes que les autres. Chacune me rappelle cette époque ébranlée par le temps. Je revois cette clairière où je cueillais les lys tandis qu'il regardait le ciel, je revois les cailloux éparpillés qu'on utilisait comme billes pour nous amuser, je revois ces brochettes de viande qu'on s'arrachait après chaque entrainement... je revois aussi l'amour, l'espoir, la beauté... C'est fou, j'ai tout retrouvé. Et je me laisse ainsi bercer par cette douce brise printanière.

_Le temps nous échappe avant même que nous ne puissions le rattraper. _

Ô mon enfance, ô mes seize ans, ô mon passé...

Ô mon père, où es-tu donc aujourd'hui? Vers qui vais-je me tourner pour pleurer maintenant que tout m'a abandonné ? Tu revis au fond de la terre, et moi je meurs à la surface, seule, avec ma détresse.

Tu sais papa, ta fille est amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Et cet amour la consume ne laissant que des cendres dans son passage.

Dix longues années se sont écroulées, et après la guerre, les choses ont changé dans ce village. Ici réchauffe le coeur des hommes, tandis que le mien se meurt. Il était celui qui me donnait l'envie de vivre. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit papa, mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, de nos disputes, de nos chamailles... Notre amitié était inébranlable, nous vivions un passé commun et fusionnel. Un passé que j'aurai cru éternel. A l'époque j'étais sotte et je faisais tout pour plaire au survivant des Uchiwa, alors qu'au plus profond de moi même, je savais qu'il n'était pas l'élu de mon coeur.

Mon _prince_ à moi était toujours à mes cotés dans le meilleur et dans le pire. Le ciel était chaque jour plus clair juste parce qu'il était auprès de moi, juste parce qu'il rayonnait de mille feux. Les choses devenaient alors plus belles grâce à sa présence, et j'avais l'impression que j'étais une fleur grandissant, se levant vers le ciel sans jamais se faner. Mais la réalité m'a flétri, et n'a laissé que des racines desséchées espérant s'épanouir au soleil tandis qu'elle pourrissent dans l'obscurité de leur pitoyable existence. Elles ne seront jamais autre chose que des racines mortes, enfouies dans les abysses de l'enfer...

_ Des racines que le soleil n'atteindra plus jamais. _

Je me surprends aussi à rêver d'un futur chimérique, un futur auquel je croyais jadis. Notre très cher professeur y croyait lui aussi, il disait que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Et là on se mettait à brailler pour rien. Mais... bien que cachée sous mon orgueil et mon caractère trempé, je voulais vraiment que _cela _se réalise. Je voulais très sincèrement être sienne, lui appartenir... En fait, ce que j'éprouvais était plus puissant que de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour. Non, plus que de l'amour...

_du_ _désir._

Le temps béni de mon enfance me détruit, car il me fait réaliser le fossé qui s'est creusé entre lui et moi. J'ai perdu la bataille de ma vie, je l'ai perdu. Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt six ans, et après de longues années de vie commune, je l'ai vu m'échapper à tout jamais.

Car oui, aujourd'hui, Shikamaru s'est marié avec sa belle déesse des sables. Aujourd'hui, tous mes espoirs ont été enterrés... A présent, je ne pourrai que le regarder de loin. Mon amour jouit du bonheur absolu tenant entre ses bras _sa femme_. J'aurais tellement souhaité être à sa place, j'aurais aimé porter ses enfants, j'aurais aimé mourir entre ses bras. Il a réalisé tous ses rêves, et je suppose qu'elle lui a offert ce que je n'ai jamais su lui donner. C'est triste de perdre...

_Très triste..._

En assistant à la cérémonie de leur mariage, Sakura n'a cessé de me regarder avec compassion. Elle connait parfaitement bien la grandeur des sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard. Elle n'a pas à être aussi gentille, après tout, comme on le dit si bien "_c'est la vie_". Tout le monde n'a pas le droit au bonheur auquel il aspire. C'est dur d'aimer, c'est comme si j'étais transpercée de partout par des lames, comme si mon corps s'auto déchiquetait. Je ne voulais admettre que j'avais perdu cette bataille, mais voilà... Mon amour s'est marié, il est heureux, et moi je suis ici, accompagnée seulement de ma solitude.

Le vent souffle, les oiseaux volent, le temps défile, les années passent... et je demeure, ici, sous cet arbre, retenant une parcelle de mon passé, refusant de la laisser fuir.

Shikamaru... Merci pour ces souvenirs que tu m'as laissé, et bien que dépitée, je te souhaite du fond du coeur tout le bonheur du monde, car s'il y a bien une personne qui le mérite, c'est toi. Je ferme les yeux, et j'accepte bien que mal l'amère défaite, une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je pleure, je tremble, mais je vivrai malgré tout, je surmonterai... Car l'enfant que tu as connu était forte, et elle doit le rester.

Mais c'est si dur de rester forte, lorsque le temps m'écrase...

J'aurais tellement souhaité te le dire plutôt, mais ces mots jamais prononcés seront enterré pour l'éternité. Dieu seul sait combien je t'ai aimé, Shikamaru, et combien je t'aime... aujourd'hui encore.


End file.
